


A Beauteous Story

by catbone



Category: Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-29
Updated: 2015-05-29
Packaged: 2018-04-01 20:09:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4032961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/catbone/pseuds/catbone
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>十五六的迷惘、挣扎，关于爱情和自我，明白“我正在爱着这个人”比想象得难很多，正视自己并且引以为傲需要很多时间</p><p>总的来说还是男孩子们的爱情故事吧，希望能和标题一样作为一个美丽的故事出现和结束</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. （一）

**Author's Note:**

> LOFTER已经容不下我了【。那就搬过来吧w  
> 希望把评论留去LOFTER，AO3我不太爬来着  
> LOFTER地址：  
> http://catbone.lofter.com/post/365f04_71dd4f1

厄齐尔把那张贴在他柜子上的纸撕下来丢进垃圾桶里，事到如今他已经不再去看上面写的什么字了，无非是“基佬去死”之类毫无意义的蠢话。周围的人已经学会了对这一切熟视无睹，来回走过的人自动给厄齐尔和他的柜子留出足够挨揍的空间。

那些找了他一整个学期麻烦的混蛋们，正围在角落里发出那种自以为是的恶心笑声，“看看，我们的小妹妹又在用他的婊子脸看我们了！想跪下来舔我们吗？”

“带着你们那些还没唇膏大的玩意滚远点。”真棒，有人笑了。厄齐尔缓慢地咧开嘴角，通常这意味着他挨的揍会比平时多那么一点，不过谁在乎呢，对，他是个婊子脸，笑起来满脸的嘲讽，土耳其裔穆斯林，一个出柜的gay。

如果你和什么人从小一起长大，你就会对他们某些方面的糟糕有更深刻的认识。这就是诺伊尔非常清楚，因为厄齐尔的性向产生的矛盾只会一发不可收拾的原因。

“整整一个学期了！随便那些白痴还是Mesut，就没有谁得到什么教训吗？！”他把厄齐尔从战团里拎出来像是拎一只发育不良的鸡，另一边赫韦德斯已经一拳把人撞翻在地上，而在费尔曼拉响火警铃的时候，这场殴斗在实际上早就结束了。他们都不同程度的挂了彩，但对方至少惨两倍。

诺伊尔比其他三个人要大两岁，他总是要说些更成熟的人应该说的话，但是可想而知的没有人买他的帐。而且他刚挨了打的颧骨还在隐隐作痛，这导致他根本不想提什么和解的事情。

那些没脑子的蠢货几乎毁了他的周末，他们弄到了一个party的邀请，成年人的那种，有的是真正的酒、DJ，想把你带回家的姑娘，而不是几瓶5°的果汁饮料。他可不想因为打架被禁足。

不幸的是他还是被禁足了，不过费尔曼用一份不存在的学科作业拯救了他。厄齐尔喝得烂醉，爬上陌生男人的车之前还记得塞给他一份伪装用的报告。

好像这就能让诺伊尔原谅他一个小时之前怂恿诺伊尔和赫韦德斯接吻一样。

糟透了的是他们真的接吻了，那个该死的DJ抽到了贴在他们手臂上的漂亮的花体数字。诺伊尔和赫韦德斯被围在人群中间，好像这会看两个男人接吻就变成一种乐趣而不再恶心了。

赫韦德斯喝了一些酒，皮肤泛出好看的粉红色来，他们看着对方傻笑，赫韦德斯整个人看起来都是暖烘烘的。那束灯把他们两个罩住，细碎的暖黄色撒进赫韦德斯的眼睛里，连那些雀斑都闪耀着光。

比起赫韦德斯和漂亮脸蛋不相符的坏脾气，诺伊尔知道他大胆过头的部分才更让人头痛。赫韦德斯可不喜欢看傻站在这里，只是一个亲吻，要知道他们从五岁起就认识对方，对亲密这个词的概念甚至无从定义。

他捧着诺伊尔的脸吻上去，周围爆发出极其热烈的欢呼，所以他就那么把舌头伸进去了，失重一样的飘飘欲仙，所有的声音都像是被隔离了，模模糊糊地装在撞在他的耳膜上。现在赫韦德斯能感受到的只有诺伊尔的味道和他们正在接吻这件事。

诺伊尔这个吻结束之后仍紧紧把着赫韦德斯的腰，之后的整个晚上他们错过了至少五次搭讪。诺伊尔站在和韦德斯身边，听他说话时暖烘烘的呼吸打在自己脸上，感觉有些瘙痒。

接下来的一周里诺伊尔时常会想到这个吻，赫韦德斯就坐在他的旁边，这家伙跳了一级而诺伊尔休学了一年，这让他们能待在一个班里。诺伊尔就能好好地看着赫韦德斯淡色的嘴唇度过一整节自习课，他记得那个吻的味道，他能分毫不差地回忆起来，甚至想再吻赫韦德斯一次。

第二个吻发生在男厕所的隔间里，他们大口呼吸着充满芳香剂味道的空气，瞪着对方尴尬地说不出话来。没有party，没有酒精，没有起哄，没有一个可以让他们一起解脱的借口。他们相互推挤着走进这个肮脏狭小的地方时就清楚会发生什么，接吻的触感还停留在他们的口腔里，叫嚣着让他们再来第三次、第四次。

赫韦德斯盯着诺伊尔起伏的胸口，“我们都不是Mesut那样的人。”诺伊尔接过话急切地帮他们两个自我辩驳着，“对，我们是朋友，最好的那种，不是Gay。”

他们是朋友，但亲吻却有增无减的加剧起来，一个A，一个B，一个C或者D，如果是他们一起完成的就更该吻得久一点。A+和F都会有一个舌吻，有时还不止一次。

那次让诺伊尔休学一年的伤痛并没有让他放弃网球，他还在参加比赛，他需要鼓励庆祝安慰，赫韦德斯给他的和其他人并没有不同。

他们的亲吻过彼此脸上的每一个部位，他们的每一个亲吻都有足够冠冕堂皇的理由，你看，他们并不是gay，不会无缘无故就去亲自己的好朋友。

八年级的暑假他们逃了社区服务去看诺伊尔的比赛，厄齐尔戴着从他父亲那里顺来的墨镜，费尔曼拆了从家里带出来的午饭，他们坐在最前排，赫韦德斯用薯条蘸着冰淇淋吃。

这是场毫无疑问的好比赛，但更多的赫韦德斯只是看着诺伊尔在那里跑动着和挥拍，他无心比分，脑子里直剩下诺伊尔腿和手臂绷起的漂亮的肌肉，皱着的眉头，滴下来的汗。赫韦德斯看过几百次诺伊尔打球的样子，可今天诺伊尔每一次挥拍都像是打在他的胸口和胃里。

他必须为他们的胜利者做点什么，这种干渴挤压着他的内脏，赫韦德斯口干舌燥地吃了四个冰淇淋，一遍一遍舔着自己嘴唇，胸口和胃都火辣辣地痛着。这让他在比赛结束之后丢下另外两个人追着诺伊尔跑进了更衣室。

他们迫不及待地吻到一起，诺伊尔身上还满是青草和汗水的味道，那些味道紧紧地笼罩住赫韦德斯，从口腔里，从每一个毛孔里进入他的身体。赫韦德斯舔掉诺伊尔鬓角的汗珠，进而轻轻吮吸着那块皮肤，他被按在衣柜上，仿佛要被摁进去或是融入诺伊尔的身体里，唇舌唾液，连身体也紧密的交缠在一起。

诺伊尔的手在赫韦德斯身上胡乱的摸索着，他不知道渴望从他最好的朋友身上索取些什么东西，但那一定在赫韦德斯那里，藏在口腔里，皮肤下，身体深处，诺伊尔是如此地渴望，打开他，进入他，彻底地探索过赫韦德斯从内到外的一切的一切把那东西找出来据为己有。

他们紧紧的贴在一起，热得像在太阳底下烤了八个小时，赫韦德斯能感受到那个热源正顶着他的下腹，辗转摩擦着。

他不明白这意味着什么，因为他也那样硬在那里，被磨蹭得随时都会射出来。这让他羞耻又慌张，赫韦德斯在亲吻的间隙叫着诺伊尔的名字，这对排解燥热毫无帮助，可这是他现在唯一能求助的人。

诺伊尔把他紧压在衣柜门上，腰胯贴合着挺动，“Benni，没事的，没事的。”他们的额头抵在一起，诺伊尔看着赫韦德斯透着水光的眼睛射在了裤子里。


	2. （二）

诺伊尔从未想过一个男人触摸他的阴茎会是种什么感觉，事实上他身材高大，金发碧眼，有趣，还有点婴儿肥的脸上有种童真的性感，这一切都让女孩们为他着迷。何况他不是一个Gay，不会对男人产生任何幻想。

可是现在，赫韦德斯正握着他的阴茎，他操着他最好的朋友的拳头，前液和手掌发出些可耻又色情的声音。

这样的姿势形容起来是十分滑稽的，他们相互握着对方的阴茎，靠在诺伊尔房间的书桌上，赫韦德斯把头抵在他肩膀上，呼吸火热，隔着衣服也会烫伤他。

诺伊尔顺着那片从耳朵已经蔓延到颈部的潮红亲吻下去，他用一切方法贪婪地汲取皮肤的柔软和温度，却又极力忍耐着不留下任何痕迹。

他们不是在做爱，或者别的什么有个好词语可以描述的行为，就像之前的接吻一样，他们更深入的了解对方，纾解青春期里不合时宜的欲望，除了给彼此高潮之外什么都没有改变。

诺伊尔是如此享受这一切，他在射精时颤抖着牙齿在赫韦德斯的耳后咬下一个很小的痕迹，赫韦德斯在快感下从喉咙鼻腔里发出愉悦的呻吟。  
射精似乎带走了身体全部的热量，手里的液体和冷却下来的皮肤都透着让人不快的寒意。他们用纸巾擦掉手上的精液，洗手液丰富的泡沫在水槽里卷成一个漩涡，带走皮肤上的油脂留下化学合成的柠檬香味。

诺伊尔用力闻了一下，他用了太多的洗手液，刺鼻得足够让人作呕。可他觉得好多了，他开始清醒过来，不再去想赫韦德斯高潮时的荷尔蒙味道。

赫韦德斯在水龙头下搓着手，他有种手里还残留着诺伊尔阴茎的大小温度，和射出的精液的错觉。毫无疑问地赫韦德斯喜欢快感和高潮，只是由诺伊尔来让他高潮这有点奇怪，但这并不是不能解释的——8月的太阳太热，运动过后高水平的睾丸酮，他和诺伊尔认识了十年——反正那个网球场更衣室在他身体里留下了奇怪的烙印，每当诺伊尔触碰他时就极为迅速地把他们都烧成灰烬。

“我妈妈要我7点之前出现在饭桌上。”赫韦德斯正坐在他旁边，他们重新开始完成历史作业，诺伊尔有些分钟，他看不到赫韦德斯的耳后，他想确认一下那个咬痕，他不知道十分钟之前他到底有多用力。

赫韦德斯看起来并不清楚诺伊尔的小动作，诺伊尔仔细地观察他，因为不擅长的科目而皱眉，抓抓他那头微卷的金发，事实上那是金棕色的，在太阳底下有着蜂蜜一样的光泽，他握着笔的食指在第一个指关节处弯下去一个小小的弧度。

好吧，诺伊尔耸了耸肩让注意力集中到作业上来，也许他根本没有用力，没有什么痕迹，所以赫韦德斯对比毫无察觉。他有点沮丧，把键盘敲得很响。诚然他并没有必须给他们这样的行为留点纪念或标注的想法，尤其他很清楚这种想法有多危险和荒谬。

这不能阻止他看着赫韦德斯眼睛时有些许愧疚和慌张，好像他已经把那点想法付诸于行动了。赫韦德斯甩了他一个白眼，“别说你的历史比我还差，我可是来抄作业的。”当然，这也是不可能的，诺伊尔笑起来，“看看你是有多理所当然。”

他们把稿纸拍到对方脸上，嘲笑不擅长的科目和讨人厌的老师。诺伊尔弄乱赫韦德斯的头发，那些小卷毛滑过他的手心，他趁乱摸过赫韦德斯的耳廓，他难以自制地想象着那个咬痕就那样存在着的模样。

和他的犬齿相契合着，在赫韦德斯奶白色的皮肤上泛着不自然的亮红色，这听起来有多好，一个Manuel Neuer的痕迹。

耳后成了赫韦德斯新的敏感点，本质上他的身体并不会因此而骚动，但记忆里的战栗在诺伊尔吻上去的时候再次流窜过他的身体牙齿，舌头，湿润粗重的呼吸，这构成了他对高潮最糟糕的回忆。

他要从这个怪圈里逃离出去。赫韦德斯想过要停下来，可惜这个想法停留得太过于短暂了，当那些亲吻和抚摸落在他身上时，一切就又开始变得贪得无厌起来。

赫韦德斯仍旧欣赏那些漂亮姑娘，他有讨人欢喜的笑容，有些可爱的雀斑，他在走廊上教室里和她们聊天，一些像是调情的俏皮话。但她们没有一个是他的女朋友，赫韦德斯通常射在诺伊尔手里。

诺伊尔嘴唇发着抖贴在赫韦德斯的耳朵上，那些话随着火热的呼吸吐进他的耳孔里，“别哭，我在这里。”赫韦德斯瞪着发红的眼眶，去他妈的，他都不知道自己高潮的表情像是会哭出来。

所有在学校的时间都成了煎熬，赫韦德斯耳后那个吻痕像是某种秘而不宣的默契。诺伊尔乐于在赫韦德斯身上留下隐秘的痕迹，而且更可怕的是赫韦德斯没有阻止他，甚至礼尚往来地以牙还牙。

诺伊尔看他的方式温柔而热切，这让赫韦德斯不自在，仿佛所有被诺伊尔亲密接触过的部位——不管那些痕迹还存在与否——都一起呐喊尖叫着对诺伊尔的渴求。

他不想和诺伊尔待在一起又不得不那么做，赫韦德斯甚至开始讨厌自己跳的这一级了，他宁可和厄齐尔费尔曼在一起，在每个课间都打上一架。

毕竟赫韦德斯不能当着别人的面亲吻触摸他的朋友，谁都知道那是怪异的，在这点上他们和所有其他人一样。是的，一样。

赫韦德斯从未如此感谢他们四个是一起长大的，这意味着他不用和诺伊尔两个人消磨掉他们的冷饮时间。

他们聊点音乐，足球，政治，赫韦德斯和费尔曼趁厄齐尔和诺伊尔争论下一任总理人选时吃掉了他们的那份冰淇淋。厄齐尔把沾着费尔曼口水的勺子往诺伊尔脸上丢过去，“让那些和你一样扭着大屁股的姑娘给你投选票吧！”

难以想象四个十五六岁的男孩子能吵闹成什么样子，无所顾忌地大声喧哗，在被老板赶出去之前仿佛掌控着全世界。诺伊尔压在赫韦德斯背上的时候，费尔曼正把冰块塞进他的裤子里。厄齐尔试图抢救一下被饮料打湿的报告，最后把那张打了“B-”的纸用来擦了桌子。

赫韦德斯扭动着让自己在两个大个子的压制下趴得更舒服点，“Ralf！把Manu弄开！你们快压死我了！”然后他如愿从这种窘境里解脱了，不算上丢进他领口的冰块的话。

如果诺伊尔没有亲他的耳朵，那这个下午和他们之前所有的下午没什么区别。赫韦德斯想自己的表情一定很难看，可他很难真正地放松下来，诺伊尔认真过头地看着他，“只是和之前做的一样，如果你不喜欢的话我道歉。”赫韦德斯不确定自己想从诺伊尔眼里看到什么，道歉或者渴望同样让他茫然失措，他摇了摇头，“不，没什么，这不是你的问题。”

这不是任何人的问题。


	3. （三）

“上课了吗？这儿听不到铃。”照理赫韦德斯这样的好学生是不应该抽烟的，但是怎么说，他耸了耸肩冲诺伊尔抬了下还夹着烟的手，“都说这很酷。”

如果他不是躲在实验室的楼梯间里，那应该还要更酷一些。

“不全是，我之前抽过，然后被教练骂了。”然后他就没再在身上带过烟味了，诺伊尔挨赫韦德斯坐下，赫韦德斯咳着笑了两声，“那不一样，你可是要去拿大满贯的，运动员有那些奇奇怪怪的规矩，谁早餐要吃十四个蛋白来着？”

他们的肩膀紧靠在一起，赫韦德斯胸腔的震动一直传到诺伊尔身体里，春天的阳光有点单薄地照在他们面前的地上。

赫韦德斯似乎还在等那个答案，嘴角抿着的笑容纳了整个春光，像是烟，空气里的浮尘或者别的什么让诺伊尔抓不住的东西轻飘飘地落在他胸口上。

他不知道除了吻赫韦德斯还能做什么，带着烟草味的，丝毫不柔软的亲吻，头发鼻子挨着蹭着，吞咽着把唾液和灵魂都吃下去，赫韦德斯顶着他的额头直笑，“你来找我就为了这个？”

“不……哦，是的……”管他的，再没什么事比亲吻赫韦德斯重要了，诺伊尔抓紧了口袋，他又吻了赫韦德斯一次，又一次，又一次，又一次，他想用所有的时间去亲吻赫韦德斯的每一个雀斑，每一个发尖。

接吻是比香烟好得多的东西，赫韦德斯仰起脖子让诺伊尔留下隐秘而色情的痕迹，那层烟雾包裹着他们，阻隔所有的探究的视线和多余的好奇心。

赫韦德斯有点硬，他咬着诺伊尔的喉结想自己以后再也不能抽烟了，这个味道渗进他的毛孔里，让他光是想到就可以勃起。

没人愿意站起来，他们尽力相互拉扯着，在回到走廊之前都没有办法离开对方的嘴唇。

诺伊尔把口袋拧出一个个褶皱来，他应该好好保存女朋友写给他的第一封信，可他的舌头正忙着亲吻他最好的朋友，没法告诉赫韦德斯那个女孩炫目的金发，脸颊上的浅红，和对他说的话。

他只能一次次和赫韦德斯接吻，永远比他想象得还要再多一次。

那封信变得皱巴巴的，诺伊尔自己也变得皱巴巴的干瘪的，可在赫韦德斯微肿的唇和火热的身体面前又是这样饱满而完整。

他们最终迟到了近半个小时，即便摆出最乖巧的脸也得在放学之后留堂半个小时，赫韦德斯在侧身的时候提了下衣领确保盖住了那个吻痕，“下次我们得换个听得到铃的地方。”

诺伊尔忍着没让自己笑出来，对，还有下次，他还会继续亲吻赫韦德斯，下次，很多次，无数次。

他们有点好学生的优待，可以坐在最靠近后门的角落里，这意味着他们可以偷偷摸摸地违反一下规则。

赫韦德斯坐在走道边的位置挡住诺伊尔的动作，诺伊尔把自己挤在桌椅之间听厄齐尔在电话里惨无人道的嘲笑，“我要告诉你妈妈你和个大你8岁的法国佬上床！”他尽力压低了声音，赫韦德斯偷笑着小声纠正他，“那是Mes的男朋友。”

他们打了一整年的架，直到升上九年级，其他人才停止了招惹厄齐尔这种愚蠢的行为。这让诺伊尔有更多的时间和赫韦德斯在一起，尽管大部分时间只是些无聊的事情——漫画、游戏、电影。他们试过在电影院里接吻，打过一些下流的赌注，输了实况的给赢家自慰，尽是些消磨时间的办法，比别的什么更享受一点。

厄齐尔开始和一些人交往，他们仍旧会打架，厄齐尔是个混蛋，可有时候别人比他更混蛋，幸好他们四个都锻炼得还不错（勉强算上厄齐尔)，不至于在干架的时候输得一塌糊涂。费尔曼用冰棍冰着嘴角的裂口，“Mesut你该找个好点的人。”厄齐尔把脸埋在膝盖里，“你能从gay里找出什么好人来。”

赫韦德斯看着诺伊尔，呼吸散发着热气，诺伊尔强迫自己在吻上去之前移开视线，他把手小心地放在厄齐尔的脖子上，他想自己是个好人，不会是个gay。

厄齐尔对诺伊尔的威胁可不放在心上，他父母可不管他和什么人混在一起，实际上在他出柜之后他几乎就不是他们的孩子了。他还有住宿食物和零花钱，可以继续学业，不过除此之外就一无所有了。

如果不是诺伊尔，厄齐尔都可以忘记这件事情了，这让厄齐尔在看到那个背影的时候加快了脚步，他不想吵架，虽然他有足够的理由生气。

诺伊尔握着女孩的手，这是他的女朋友，他们断断续续地约会了一个月，托厄齐尔的名声大噪，她不要求认识他的好朋友，这让诺伊尔松了口气，他毫无必要地忐忑着，似乎交一个女朋友就像背叛了什么一样。

Mesut那样的混蛋都谈恋爱了。他吻着女孩的唇，他面前的接吻对象不是赫韦德斯，诺伊尔知道自己得更温柔一点。那双唇柔软得像是花瓣，有着唇蜜的水果味，舌头生怯地迎上来，这让他更加小心翼翼以至于体会不到快乐。

他可能不想再多吻她一次了，可诺伊尔看着女孩脸上的红晕再吻下去，她很快乐，他不能这样剥夺一个女孩和她男朋友接吻的快乐。

厄齐尔出现在他和女朋友的合照里，诺伊尔还没找到那种慌张来自哪里就已经追了出去，“为什么你在这里？”厄齐尔翻了个白眼，“这话蠢得你像是我前男友，我在这里约会，和你一样。你是特意来打招呼的？还是你女朋友愿意和一个gay扯上关系了，让我可以找她借作业？”

高大的法国人站在厄齐尔身后，诺伊尔庆幸自己不是厄齐尔的前男友，“先别告诉Bene，我说‘她’的事情。”这有点无理，厄齐尔鼓着脸呼了口气，“Manu你他妈就是个彻头彻尾的蠢货。”

诺伊尔很快就会觉得这句话有道理了。

赫韦德斯吻着诺伊尔的脸，这张英俊又丑陋的面孔。他们已经不会像5岁时那样分享每一颗糖果的口味了，每个人都有点不可告人的秘密，可那只是一个女孩那样无关痛痒的事情，一个女朋友，他会为诺伊尔高兴的。天哪，好像他会有什么理由不高兴一样。

赫韦德斯不会去猜测诺伊尔的想法，他只是把他们的阴茎握在手里，嘴唇热烈而甜蜜。一个月，他们接吻42次的一个月，他们一起高潮8次的一个月，那个女孩像幽灵一样无法抗拒地穿插在他们之间。

可你看他不会拒绝诺伊尔的亲热，这是和女孩、感情都毫无瓜葛的事情，赫韦德斯绝不会拒绝的。这是赤裸地快乐不被赋予任何意味的行为，这是没有缘由开始就没有理由结束的行为，他不能用拒绝去给予它含义，仿佛他们对彼此有所要求，他们怎么可能有所要求。

赫韦德斯把汗湿的头发蹭在诺伊尔的脖子上，他的笑着，并不因为快乐，“恭喜你有女朋友了。”


	4. （四）

你很难当面去指责厄齐尔，他总能说出些意想不到的话来让你哑口无言体无完肤，似乎是个“同性恋”这件事情把他变成了地球上另外一种生物。

不管怎么样诺伊尔正极力避免自己陷入到这种情况里。

他的裤子似乎粘在了椅子上，那种黏糊的触感透过布料附着在他的皮肤上，他不得不每隔几秒钟就试着换个更舒服的姿势，厄齐尔看他像块巨大的烤肉扒一样在对面滑来滑去，“有人把黄油涂到你的屁股上了吗？”

诺伊尔翻了个白眼，一个尖锐刻薄不那么友好的Mesut Özil就不那么让他坐立不安了。

他猛吸了一大口橘子味的碳酸饮料，又舔了好几次嘴唇，颜色鲜亮的食用色素把他的舌头和嘴唇都染成了橙色，“我只是有个女朋友，你不用让所有人都知道这事。”诺伊尔远不是外表所示那样强势的人，他也试想过理直气壮的质问一番，可到头来不过是犹豫着把赫韦德斯的名字咽了回去。

厄齐尔看着他像是看一个天大的玩笑，“全世界的异性恋都在谈恋爱Manu，你们不用躲在车里或者床底下，‘我只是有个女朋友’，听起来你是还想要一个男朋友，我会第一个朝你们丢石头的。”

诺伊尔更频繁地去舔他橙红色的嘴唇，他知道接下去的话会让他更像个不折不扣的混蛋，可一切已经不会变得更糟了，不会比他和赫韦德斯接吻、自慰，交换沾满口水的棒棒糖的同时对横亘在彼此之间巨大的鸿沟视而不见更糟糕的了。诺伊尔露出一个自暴自弃的笑容，“可能我没有想的那么喜欢她。”

这并不会有什么结果，厄齐尔只是习惯性地对之嗤之以鼻，“喜欢不算什么重要的事，谈恋爱才是，要一个男人和我上床，在高潮的时候觉得我们正在相爱，所有的gay都那么干。”

诺伊尔局促的吞咽了一下：“我们不上床。我是说，我们才交往了三个月，我还没有足够了解她，做爱是件很慎重的事，如果发生了我就该负起责任，可我现在不确定我能那么做。”

他只抓住了厄齐尔的只言片语，庆幸的是厄齐尔也同样地心不在焉，“Manu你该去弄点酒，然后你就能和认识三个小时的家伙躺在一张床上了。睡一觉就能很快知道那是些什么货色，其中大部分都是早泄的变态和自大的蛮牛，剩下的那些混账就可以当男朋友，好处是分手和上床一样方便，他们随便就能和什么人滚到一块去。”

诺伊尔猛吸了两口饮料，他开始有些听明白厄齐尔在说什么，可是他正自顾不暇：“我不能那么做，Mes我不是gay。”

然后他们沉默下来，像是走道上的白线把他们划分在两个对立的世界里，在难捱的时间里诺伊尔错觉他们这条本该回家的路会带着他们走到世界的尽头。在分别的岔路口他跨过那条线拥抱住厄齐尔，他再一次确认了“同性恋”厄齐尔变成了另外一种生物，这让他在拥抱厄齐尔的时候甚至感觉到害怕，“Mes，你什么都没告诉过我。”

厄齐尔可不喜欢做活跃气氛地那个人，他不算太敷衍地拍了拍诺伊尔的背，“好让你再去告诉我妈妈？”“对不起Mes。”厄齐尔把脑袋架在诺伊尔肩膀上看着暗红色的天空，他讨厌听到道歉，似乎所有荒唐的事情都值得被谅解，可现在他必须原谅诺伊尔，那个傻瓜看起来快要哭了。

诺伊尔从没觉得小组作业那么困难过，他大部分的时间只能用来思考有关赫韦德斯的事情，他们之间认识近十年来的所有事情都一起杂乱无章的挤在他的脑子里，膨胀着堵住他所有的思维通路。

然后某几个音节组成的字符扭曲成一团卡在他的喉咙里，那一小团字在他的器官里窜动，一次次的撞击着他的胃和心脏最终变成一副面目全非的样子。诺伊尔心慌意乱地看着赫韦德斯，他应该去打断关于小组作业的话，把喉管里的东西全都毫无保留地倾倒出来，可赫韦德斯并不想听，诺伊尔知道的。

赫韦德斯滔滔不绝地说着他们的作业，仿佛对此抱有极大的热情，他的眼睛还是那种融化的太妃糖一样光亮甜蜜的棕色，那份甜腻流淌过来黏住诺伊尔的嘴唇和舌头，他说不出一个字来，只是看着赫韦德斯对他微笑，“别发呆了Manu，我可不想一个人把小组作业做了。”

诺伊尔吻上去的时候听见自己如擂的心跳声，可他只能去亲吻赫韦德斯，接吻的时候他们会闭上眼睛，把他从令人窒息的甜腻里解救出来。他尽力延长着这个吻，直到他们两个都气喘吁吁的。

赫韦德斯跨到他大腿上的时候低着头，大腿的肌肉隔着牛仔裤叠加在一起让他们都很快硬起来，皮带拉链纽扣都发出些七零八落的声响，他们从没在椅子上做过，诺伊尔在急促的呼吸里看着赫韦德斯的潮红从两颊蔓延到脖子，鲜红的舌头不停地舔着饱满红肿的唇，发出短促又急切的呻吟，赫韦德斯看起来比以往任何时候都更享受肉体带来的愉悦。

诺伊尔是在巨大的快感和恐慌里高潮的，他甚至都不需要触摸一下他们的身体，赫韦德斯的下半身和他紧贴在一起摇晃摩擦，臀、腿、阴茎都滚烫紧绷着能清晰感知到另一个人的脉搏，诺伊尔开始害怕，赫韦德斯和他似乎也开始变成另一种生物。

诺伊尔在冷却下来的黏腻里使劲抱住赫韦德斯，那团面目全非的字挤过他身体里每一根细小的血管，而他只能忍耐着这种疼痛，他不能在这种时候说对不起，就算只看过爱情小说，诺伊尔也知道在高潮的时候只能说我爱你。

诺伊尔帮着赫韦德斯太太洗碗，他们还是完成了那份小组作业，得到的成绩足以在吃饭之前交换好几个吻，以至于把他留到了晚饭时间。诺伊尔在擦干净最后一个盘子时决定回家去，可最终他正拿着手柄坐在赫韦德斯身边，他们都喜欢同一支球队，不得不丢了一次硬币来决定球队的归属权。

诺伊尔无奈地被自己的主队灌了两个球，又很快还以颜色，这好像让他们都忘了点什么无关紧要的事情，赫韦德斯用手肘撞了他一下，“我搞到几张俱乐部的票，可以带上你女朋友一起去。”

诺伊尔放下手柄的时候想这应该是件更为郑重的事情，“我们分手了，确切的说我被甩了。”他们沉默下来，放任那些模型小人在屏幕上发出电子合成的欢呼声，赫韦德斯用了一会儿才找回自己的声音，“俱乐部，你还想去么？”

“当然。” 


End file.
